This invention pertains to the art of handles and handle assemblies and more particularly to an improvement in a handle for mounting on an article where the handle may be securely held in an opened position where the handle is accessible, or in a folded position where the handle is securely stored.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a handle which may be securely held in either an opened or closed position.